1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of computer systems, and in particular, to systems, methods, and software for defending against virus attacks on computer systems.
2. Statement of the Problem
Many people use computers daily at work or at home. One problem hampering computer users is computer viruses. A computer virus is typically understood to mean an unwanted software program that operates on a computer to do harm to the computer. The virus may erase data files, create operating errors, or otherwise infect the computer.
Computers typically operate with three main elements. A first element is the operating system that creates the environment for operating the computer. A second element is the executable files that perform a pre-defined set of actions, such as programs and script files. A third element is the data files. A majority of the computer viruses exist as executable files that run on a computer. The executable files may be sent via email, web downloads, or some other manner.
When an executable file representing a virus ends up on a computer and is subsequently executed, the virus may perform a set of destructive steps on the computer. The virus may cause a loss of information on the computer, a loss of time to install patches to repair the computer harmed by the virus or to prevent future virus attacks, or other problems. Viruses may also require companies or organizations to have a staff on hand to handle virus attacks and track down those initiating the viruses. Unfortunately, there is currently no effective way to control whether an executable file is run or not once the executable file is on the computer. As long as there is no control on the execution of an executable file, the executable file runs on the computer if the computer is so instructed. If the executable file happens to be a virus, then the computer will most likely be infected with the virus.